Living White Tragedy
by GuinevereEversworn
Summary: Things have changed for the Will of the Abyss. Not that anything ever stays the same for her. Things change. People change. People disappear... There is nothing stable in this chaotic core of a world she's come to know. And it's not looking to change anytime soon. [ No real pairing. Mostly just Alyss/Will of the Abyss, stuff. ]


****[ Hello, again~ For those who've read my other fanfic. There aren't many of you, but... -shrugs- I've posted this one up ages ago on DeviantArt, and have only just now decided to post it here. It's not my best piece of work, but I defiantly had fun writing this one. I spent a lot of time on it, and I think it fits the Will of the Abyss, Alyss, well. :'3 I do hope you enjoy reading it~

Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Heart's, the Characters, etc. :'3 ]

**Living White Tragedy**

Slender fingers play lightly with the rim of the cup. Circling the cup, touching the rim, and with care, making a soft ringing. She'd be at this long enough to figure out how exactly to create that sound when she wanted it. The noise was enough to fill the silent room… The delicate noise wasn't loud, not by anyone's standards. The sound was simply… ringing. Echoing off of the walls and filling the cluttered appearing room. Not that that was necessarily a bad thing… Quite the contrary, sense it had a soothing effect on the girl whom had started staring deeply into the brown-gold liquid sitting within her cup. It was, the sound was… soothing her. Relaxing her, despite everything. Despite absolutely everything that seemed to be going on as of late.

It was three o' clock. Tea time, by her and her friends standards typically. But… this time, she was alone. Absolutely alone. The dolls and their endless chattering had ended. So there the girl clad in white sat… alone. Waiting, just waiting for her knight. Waiting for her most precious friend, her knight… But the longer she waited, the sadder she became. Four o' clock. Five o' clock. Six o' clock. She counted the hours, and eventually, the days that her most precious friend's seat remained empty. One day. Two days. Three days. Still she sat and waited. Cheshire would come for Alyss, she knew it. Cheshire would never miss tea time with her. Alyss could depend on that. Cheshire would never abandon her. Never. He was far too loyal for that.

'The tea is cold…' The lavender-eyed girl thinks to herself now, allowing her pale finger to poke the still golden liquid now. Something her friend wouldn't have approved of. After all, she could have burned her fingers. But now, the tea was cold. So… did it matter? And… all the honey and sugar she'd put in it had sunk to the bottom of the cup. 'That must mean Cheshire's milk with tea is warm now…' She'd always made it like that for him. That was how he liked his tea, mixed with cream or milk. But… Still he didn't come. It was almost… as though he wasn't going to come.

"He must be finding Jack." Alyss murmurs now, allowing her lavender eyes to widen slightly at the thought. She had to set a spot for him too. She had to. If Jack did come, if Jack came… and there was no spot for him… She could only imagine how said he would look. His emerald eyes would appear sad, and she would feel horrible…

With that she stands. Moving as graceful as a dancer, and as eerily as a ghost. Moving about the room to find another black tea cup, saucer, and make some more tea. What sort of host would serve cold tea to important friends when they came to a tea party? She sets the table again… Making a third sea for Jack Vessalius, her other friend, as well. But… The sea closest to her own was still Cheshire's. Gentle clicking noises filled the mostly empty room as she set the table. Sliding her feet across the blood-covered rug, so that she didn't trip. She'd rather not fall when she was holding pieces of her black tea set.

Red and white roses are set in a vase now, in the middle of the table. And all of the black pottery and silverware all on top of a white-lace table-cloth. For special occasions. For special guests. Or… For her most precious friend. Simply to celebrate his being there with her. Cheshire was her best friend, and her knight. She could rely on him for anything. Everything. He had always, always been there for her, so she would celebrate his staying with her. He deserved that.

She didn't deserve him.

"Cheshire, Cheshire where are you? My most precious friend, where are you?" She'd wait for him as long as she needed to. She would wait for him forever. Because she knew he'd do the same for her. "Come for tea, my friend, come join me~" By this point, she was half sing-songing with her voice. She wasn't singing, but it almost could sound like she was to those who didn't know better. She wanted her friend here with her. And she knew her friend liked her voice, after all, his ears perked up happily every time she laughed… Alyss would laugh for him when he returned. She would make him laugh, make him happy. He did so much for her, she could at least do that much for him.

But… Days turned to a week. And a week turned into weeks. A still… She was lonely. Her lavender eyes were saddened… tears glistening in her eyes. Tears streaking her cheeks, leaving trails. The saucer and tea cup, empty until guests arrived, she'd decided yesterday, have tears on and around them.

Cheshire would come. He'd promised to protect her, promised to remain with her. She still believed in him… Still believed he would come. She still believed Cheshire would come… He always had. He always would… Cheshire would come back. "Cheshire… please, Cheshire… return to me soon." She wanted him to come back. Alyss, the Will of the Abyss, wanted him back. She'd wait patiently for him to return… But, that wouldn't keep her from being sad when he was gone. When her friend was gone, she should be sad. He was gone. Then… Then she could be happy, she should be happy, when Cheshire returned. When he came back. She would hug him, tell him she'd missed him, then tell him that it was tea time. Have him join her for tea. Tell him that it was the best tea she'd had in a long time. Then, if he asked how long she'd been waiting, she'd say she hadn't been. Because with his return, it'd feel like she hadn't been.

She'd show them all that they were wrong.

They had lied to her. All of them had lied to her. All of those dolls… They had all lied to her. They'd lied. They shouldn't have picked up that habit from Vincent. They should've known better than to say that… To say that…

She wouldn't think it. Alyss refused to think it. The dolls had lied, that was all. They had to have lied. It couldn't be true… There was no way at all that it could be. Cheshire would come back like always, and they would have tea time, and talk, and do whatever else came to mind. Like… Dance. Or sing. Maybe draw a picture… "I've been distracted lately… I should draw a picture of Cheshire. That'll make him feel special when he returns." And with that, she pulls out a sketch pad from one of the shelves… Pushing aside her tea cup and saucer to make room for the sketch pad.

At first, it was just a couple of lines. She was in no hurry… One hour passed, and she had the basic outline done. He almost looked like he was pouting, as he did some days when she didn't quiet listen to him. When, despite being asked to stay somewhere, she followed him anyways.

Another hour passes, and the picture is more or less shaded now.

And with another hours passing, she'd finished.

The picture had taken her three hours… and yet, he still hadn't returned. He still hadn't come back to Alyss… He hadn't come back to the Abyss where Alyss was waiting. "I thought you said you wouldn't be long, Cheshire…" Alyss murmurs, her lavender eyes locked onto the drawn picture of him. It was better than not seeing him at all. "I thought you said you'd be back soon… But… it's okay. I'll wait… I can be patient for Cheshire." For Cheshire, she would be patient. Jack, she would scold. He was far too late. It'd felt like she'd waited for him for a century… But… When Cheshire came back, she would smile and say… "Welcome back, Cheshire."

For a moment, the words and her longing had almost made it seem like he was at the door. She could've sworn she'd seen him… Seen his single wine-red eye, and his mess of brown-black hair. She could've sworn she'd heard the chime of his bell…

But as soon as she thought she'd seen him… He'd faded away. A phantom of her imagination… A vision made from her longing. An image of her precious friend… And a reminder of who she was waiting for. And she would wait… Wait until she heard that bell, saw her friend. She would wait forever if that was what it toke. She would wait… and wait… and wait…

A month. She'd waited an entire month now. And Alyss was proud… Cheshire… He'd be so pleased when he returned. She'd never lost faith in him… She'd proved them wrong. They'd told her lies, but Alyss had still waited. Cheshire would come. He would, as he always had… And he'd be proud of her. Proud of Alyss, who had waited so patiently for him to come back. She hadn't believed their lies. She'd believed in Cheshire. She'd chosen to believe in Cheshire, despite what they insisted was true. But they were wrong… If they knew Cheshire like she did, they'd have known that they were wrong. They'd know. They'd know that no matter what happened, Cheshire would never abandon Alyss. Not even if… not even if he…

… died.

The thought hit her hard, and she throws herself to the floor. Her hands entwining into her long pure-white hair as she thrashed and screamed. Kicking out, she knows she hears one of her chairs crash down, but… Alyss didn't care. She screams and screams… Pulling her hands out of her hair only to wrap her arms around herself as she lays on the ground on her side… Tears in her eyes…

Her screams fade.

Turning into sobs and wails of grief, she continues to lie on the floor. On the blood-dyed red carpet. Tears rolling down her cheeks again. Alyss… missed Cheshire… She wished he'd come back to her. And… he would… right? They had lied… he couldn't be dead. Neither Jack nor Cheshire where Dead. Vincent had lied… and they would return to her. Because… the dolls had lied as well. They had to have lied… Cheshire would never die and leave her behind. Alyss was… Cheshire's friend, Cheshire was Alyss' frined. With that thought in mind, her sobbing stops.

He would come back to her.

He always did.

He would this time as well.

Alyss didn't want to doubt this. So, with that in mind, she stands up again… Slowly, taking in what she'd done. The Chair she'd hit, had hit the table… And Cheshire's cup was cracked, Jack's was smashed… Alyss'… was alone on the table. Her black cup, saucer, and her silverware, was the only thing on the table that had went untouched.

"I've just about had it with you!" Alyss screams, taking hold of the corner of the table cloth, and throwing it, and everything on it into the wall. The black pottery cracked and broke… Shattering on impact. "Stop hinting~ Stop saying! You're… all… wrong! Cheshire will return! Jack will come someday! He promised me! You're all the liars! Not Jack! Not Cheshire! They'll come! They'll come! They will come for me… they… will… Liars! Liars! I hate you! My friend will come back to me! They'll come!"

Alyss frowns now. Breathing hard, and staring with narrowed lavender eyes… Her fact in a firm pout as she stares at the cloth. At the pieces of the black tea set she'd loved so much. At the now tea stained lace cloth that she'd used for her table. At the same pottery that she'd had out for so long. She'd loved them. But… they'd lied to her. So..? She'd destroyed them.

Then a thought hit her. Her angry lavender eyes widening slightly at the thought. A new hope filling her eyes… what if… "What if… Cheshire's already come!" Alyss thinks to herself aloud. Her tone happy once again as a smile forces itself onto her face. Earlier… when she'd thought she'd seen Cheshire… "Surely that was him! He's just waiting for me to notice!" She chimes, her voice, once more, sing-song.

With that, she runs out of the room. Kicking something that had been on the ground as she goes.

The object rolls until it hits the wall… Baby blue eyes staring out from its porcelain face… Limbs of every doll torn off, and littering the rooms blood-stained carpet. They had already told her though… and she would live her life denying it. Cheshire was dead. And Alyss would live and die down here in the Abyss…

… alone.


End file.
